The Ball
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, & Tyler are all invited to a Canada ball hosted by Chris Mclean! Will they have a fun time? Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. If you didn't like it, don't read it. NOTE: It's been updated.
1. Being Invited & Getting Ready

**Present day 8:00 AM**

**Courtney & Duncan's house**

"Hey Duncan! A letter came from the mail!" Courtney said

Duncan comes down the stairs & says "Really? Let me see.." He reads the letter

"Dear Courtney & Duncan, you're invited to the 19th annual canada ball! You will be honored here as our special guests. The ball is Tonight. At 9:00 PM to 12:00 AM. So get ready!" From Chris Mclean

Courtney gets confused & says "Really? Chris Is Inviting Us To A Ball? I mean, we've went to a ball a couple times before, and now Chris is inviting us?"

Duncan comforts her on the shoulder & says "Yeah Court, because he wanted us too."

Courtney rolls her eyes & says "Ok Then.."

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's House:**

"Hey Lindsay! We got a letter from Chris!" Tyler shouted from downstairs

Lindsay comes down the stairs & says "What is it?"

* * *

**After they read the letter:**

Lindsay gasps, smiles & says "I always wanted to go to a ball! With all these songs, dresses, the balcony, and their delicious foods!"

Tyler smiles at her & says "Same here! remind me when you're ready tonight. Ok?

"Ok!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**8:40 PM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan is dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie then he knocks on the bedroom door to check on Courtney.)

"Hey Princess! Are You Ready?" Duncan asked

"I'm almost ready Duncan! Wait until you see how beautiful I am!" Courtney replied inside in the bedroom

* * *

**10 seconds later **

(Courtney opens the door & she is dressed up in a gorgeous sleeveless gold ball gown. She also had her hair down as well.)

Duncan stares at her & says "Wow.. You look so beautiful tonight.."

Courtney blushes & says "Same thing to you Duncan." She giggled as she spins around & walks close to him

Duncan blushes back & says "Thanks! Will you be my date for the ball?"

Courtney embraces Duncan & says "Of course!"

(Then Duncan grabs her waist then they both kissed softly on the lips for a minute.)

Duncan pulls away & says "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Take my hand." Courtney said

(Duncan grabs Courtney's hand as they both walked out of the house to the ball.)

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's house:**

(Tyler is dressed up in a white tuxedo with a red bow-tie then he knocks on the bedroom door to check on Lindsay.)

"Hey Lindsay, are you ready?" Tyler asked

"Yes Tyler!" Lindsay replied

(Then Lindsay opens the door wearing a sleeveless red sparkly ball gown, her blue bandana was token off, & she was wearing a rose on her head.)

Tyler stares in shock & says "Oh my god, Lindsay.. You look so beautiful!"

Lindsay blushes & puts her hand on Tyler's cheek & says "You look handsome Tyler."

Tyler smiles at her & says "Thanks Lindsay. By the way, Will you be my date for the ball?"

"Yes!" Lindsay chirped

(Then she kisses him & he kisses her back.)

Tyler pulls away & says "Ready To Go?"

"Yes.." Lindsay whispered

(Then they both walk out of the door to the ball together.)

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Red Carpet

**At the red carpet:**

(Courtney & Duncan are walking through the red carpet meeting a bunch of fans & getting their pictures taken.)

"Hey Courtney! Can you sign my autograph?" A fan said as she showed her a picture of her & Duncan hugging From episode 10 from TDI

"Of course." Courtney replied as she signed the fan's autograph

"Wow! Thanks!" A fan said

Then another fan said to Duncan "Hey Duncan! I'm a huge fan of your work! And you're my favorite male contestant on Total Drama!"

"Uh.. Thanks!" Duncan chuckled

"No problem!" Can you sign my autograph?" A fan asked as he showed him a picture from episode 8 of All-stars with a dynamite in his hand

"Sure." Duncan replied then he signs the fan's autograph

"Thank you!" The fan said

"Anytime." Duncan replied

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

(Lindsay & Tyler were signing a bunch of autographs from so many fans of her & Tyler then they looks at Courtney & Duncan signing a bunch of autographs & taking pictures.)

Lindsay gasps & says "Hey Tyler look!" (Points at Courtney & Duncan) "It's Courtney & Duncan! Isn't it great?"

"It sure is Lindsay. After we go inside we'll say hi to them. Ok?" Tyler asked

"Ok then." Lindsay replied as they both continued to sign autographs & take pictures

Courtney looks at Lindsay & Tyler & says "Wow! I can't believe they actually invited Lindsay & Tyler there!"

Duncan gets shocked & says "Really?" (Then he looks at them) "Wow! It's amazing! Are they any other Total Drama couples around here?"

Courtney looks around & says "I guess not. I think it's only for the popular couples, like us."

"Maybe you're right." Duncan said

(Then they all walked inside in the ballroom.)

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. A Friendly Reunion

**After they went inside the ballroom:**

Lindsay looks at Courtney then she runs to her & says "Hi Courtney!" She said then she hugs her comfortably "It's so nice to see you! Wow! You look so beautiful in that dress! How much does it cost?" She asked

Courtney hugs her back & says "It's so nice to see you again Lindsay. And the dress costs $1,000."

Lindsay is still hugging Courtney & says "Wow! That's a lot of money!"

Tyler walks to Duncan & says "Hey Duncan!" (Gives Duncan a high five.) " It's so good to see you! How's it going man?"

"Well, everything has been going good with me & Courtney for the past few years. Did you see me & Courtney on the House Of Mouse On TV?" Duncan asked

"No. But Lindsay talked to me about it. Right Linds?" Tyler said

Lindsay is still hugging Courtney comfortably & says "Yes! You guys were so great on the show! Especially when Courtney kicked Pete in the groin!"

Courtney begins to hug Lindsay comfortably & says "Thanks Lindsay, it's been a year since we last saw you & Tyler."

Lindsay is still hugging Courtney comfortably & whispers "I know.." She giggled then she closes her eyes while Courtney closes her eyes as well which leaves Duncan & Tyler confused

"I guess they became new BFF's, right?" Duncan asked Tyler

"Yeah, maybe you're right.." Tyler replied

(Then they both smiled at the 2 girls who are still hugging.)

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Slow Dancing Together & Eating

**9:00 PM:**

Chris comes up to the stage & says "Good evening everyone! I'm Chris Mclean, & welcome to the 19th annual canada ball!"

(Audience Claps & cheers)

"Tonight, We have some special guests here tonight, former Total Drama contestants. Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, & Tyler!" Chris announced

(Audience Claps & cheers again.)

Courtney waves & says "Hi everyone!"

Duncan gives a thumbs up & says "What's up?"

Lindsay blows a kiss to everyone & says "Hi!"

"It's like an honor to be here!" Tyler cheered

"Ok, here's our first song of the night. Make sure you grab your loved one, and.. You know. Dance!" Chris announced as the DJ plays some slow music

"Ok. Here we go, Duncan! Our first slow dance!" Courtney said

"I know Court. Let's hope everything will go out really well." Duncan replied

(Then Courtney wraps her arms around his neck, while Duncan wraps around Courtney's waist as they begin to slow dance together.)

"Ready Tyler?" Lindsay asked

"Yes Lindsay." Tyler replied

(Then they've both started to slow dance as well.)

* * *

**9:20 PM:**

"Ok Everyone! it's time for our first slow dance song! So grab your loved one, a friend, or a parent, and.. You know what to do!" Chris announced then the DJ plays 'Careless Whisper'

Tyler grabs Lindsay's hand & says "Ready for another slow dance Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiles at him & whispers "Yes Tyler.." Then she giggles & begins to slow dance with Tyler

"Ready for another one, Princess?" Duncan asked

Courtney walks to Duncan & says "Yes." She giggled

(Duncan takes Courtney's hand then he grabs Courtney's waist, while Courtney wraps her arms around Duncan's neck & they begin slow dancing together While the song was playing, Courtney rests her head on Duncan's chest & Closes her eyes while Duncan tilts his head down to Courtney's head and closes his eyes as well.)

"This is the best night ever." Courtney whispered

"It sure is." Duncan said to Courtney then he kisses her on the head & she giggles

* * *

**At the balcony:**

Tyler was still slow dancing with Lindsay & says " You know. It's really nice to see Courtney & Duncan again."

"Yes Tyler, I just love to see some Total Drama contestants get reunited." Lindsay replied

(They continued to dance on the balcony and they kissed softly on the lips then they get into a passionate embrace & Lindsay falls asleep in Tyler's chest.)

Tyler smiles at Lindsay & says "Wow Lindsay, You still look beautiful tonight." Then he plays with Lindsay's hair a little bit

(Lindsay was still sleeping in Tyler's chest but she giggles & snuggles comfortably on him.)

(The song ends & everyone claps & cheers.)

Chris begins to tear up & says "*sniff* *sniff* Oh man, It's so beautiful!" (Wipes a tear off his cheek & cheers up.) "But anyways, Chef made us some delicious dinner! So if you want some of his delicious food. Order it tonight! Also, the food is free!"

* * *

**9:30 PM**

(Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, & Tyler were all sitting together at one table, & eating their food.)

Lindsay is eating some spaghetti & says "Mmm! It tastes so good!"

Tyler was also eating some spaghetti & says "I know Linds! They sure have the best spaghetti there!"

Courtney was eating some sushi & says "Honestly, I enjoy sushi a lot. And I'm glad they have some there."

Duncan was eating some steak & says "I really enjoyed their steak more than Outback Steakhouse, they still have good steak though.

"So Courtney & Duncan. Did you guys see Avengers Endgame? Me & Lindsay saw it when it came out, and it was the best Marvel film ever!" Tyler explained

"Yes! Especially since everyone came back!" Lindsay chirped

"Yes, We saw it during spring break, and it was amazing! And it was a lot better than Infinity War & Age Of Ultron!" Duncan replied

"Agreed! Best superhero film ever!" Courtney replied as well

"I agree with all three of you! What about the live action Aladdin, Toy Story 4, Shazam, live action Lion King, & The new Spider-Man movie? I mean, Tom Holland is a cutie!" Lindsay asked

"I saw all of them but Shazam, because I don't know much about it.." Courtney explained

"It's a new DC movie where they have a kid who says Shazam! And he transforms into a superhero." Tyler explained

Courtney now remembers & says "Oh right.. Now I know what it is.."

"The good news is it's now on DVD!" Duncan said

Courtney finishes eating her sushi & says "Really? I should watch it one day."

"What about Maroon 5's Super Bowl performance?" Duncan asked

Tyler blows a raspberry & says "I didn't like it that much. Especially when they cut off Sweet Victory by playing Sicko Mode."

"I didn't like it. But I still love Maroon 5!" Lindsay said

"I didn't see this year's Super Bowl, but I heard what happened." Courtney said

Duncan finishes eating steak & says "Yeah, they had the lowest score, EVER."

"Last years Super Bowl was so much better. Speaking of this years Super Bowl we actually went there!" Tyler explained

Courtney & Duncan both get shocked & they say "Really?"

"We sure did!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(During the halftime show Lindsay & Tyler were watching Maroon 5's performance.)

Squidward appears on the screen & says "And now, A true musical genius, that needs no introduction!"

(Spongebob & the gang appear while Spongebob was dancing crazy.)

Lindsay points at the screen & says "Hey look! Spongebob!"

"Ugh.." Squidward groaned then the music plays

"Hopefully they'll play Sweet Victory since Stephen Hillenberg Died." Tyler said

(Sicko Mode Plays.)

Lindsay & Tyler are both in shock but they both get angry & they both yelled "OH COME ON!"

(During the 3rd inning Lindsay & Tyler were tired during the game.)

Lindsay yawns & says "Tyler, This game is sooo boring!"

"Yeah, let's go home." Tyler yawned as they both walked out of the stadium

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"And that's what happened.." Lindsay explained

Courtney & Duncan both say "Wow..."

"Hey Lindsay, want to talk with me then dance?" Courtney asked

Lindsay smiles at her & says "Sure! I love too!"

(Then they both hold their hands together & walked to the girl's bathroom.)

"You know what they're doing?" Duncan asked

"I dunno.." Tyler replied

"Same here.." Duncan muttered

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. Being Bisexual

**In the girls bathroom:**

(Courtney & Lindsay were both chatting in the bathroom for a few minutes, & there were no security cameras in there.)

"Are you having a great summer?" Lindsay asked

"Yes! I am having a great summer so far, Lindsay." Courtney replied

"What did you and Duncan do over the summer?" Lindsay asked

"Well, we went to the beach, the movies, the arcade, the boardwalk, etc." Courtney explained

Lindsay walks close to Courtney & says "Me & Tyler just spend the whole summer together hanging out." then she smiles at her

Courtney grabs Lindsay's waist, smiles at her & says "I hope you have a great summer too.."

Lindsay embraces Courtney around her neck & says "Me Too Courtney.."

(Then they both kissed passionately on the lips for 5 minutes then they've hugged each other.)

Lindsay snuggles on Courtney's chest & whispers "Let's not tell anyone about this except for Duncan & Tyler. Because we're both bisexual now."

Courtney smiles at her & whispers "I agree. at least there's no security cameras."

Lindsay then giggles & whispers "Yes.."

(Then they both closed their eyes while they were still hugging comfortably together.)

* * *

**10:00 PM**

Duncan walks to Courtney crossing his arms & says "Did you kiss Lindsay?"

Courtney smiles nervously & says "Yes, sorry!"

"It's ok, but why did you do that? Are you now a lesbian?" Duncan asked

"No Duncan. Because I'm bisexual now. I still love you Duncan, and I always will." Courtney explained

Duncan then smiles at her & says "Well, Ok! You can kiss me or Lindsay, anytime you want now! You can also hang out with them as well."

Courtney gets surprised & says "Really?"

"Yes." Duncan replied

"Oh Duncan!" Courtney said then she hugs & kisses him on the lips & he kisses her back

"I know you kissed Courtney. But how?" Tyler asked Lindsay

"Because I'm bisexual now." Lindsay explained

Tyler gets surprised & says "Oh! Ok! But's fine actually. Just don't tell anyone about this except me & Duncan. Got it?"

"Got it!" Lindsay replied as they began to slow dance to some slow music alongside Courtney & Duncan

"Make sure you don't tell everyone on Total Drama about it, ok?" Duncan asked

"Of course Duncan." Courtney whispered back

"That's my girl." Duncan chuckled

(Then they've continued to slow dance. Same thing for Lindsay & Tyler, while Courtney rests her head on Duncan's chest.)

* * *

**To be continued.**


	6. Courtney's Surprise

**11:20 PM At the balcony:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both looking at the stars together.)

Courtney looks outside & says "Wow! the stars look so beautiful outside!"

"Yes, are you loving the ball so far?" Duncan asked

"Yes Duncan, I'm having an awesome time! But.. Did you tell anyone except Tyler that I kissed Lindsay?" Courtney replied

"No, but I heard there were no security camera's in the bathroom." Duncan explained

"Yeah, I was making sure if there are no camera's and there's not any of them." Courtney giggled

Duncan smiles at her & says "Good for you." Then he helds Courtney's hands together

"Wanna dance alone?" Duncan said to Courtney

Courtney smiles at him & says "Of course."

(Then they began to slow dance alone together in the balcony.)

Courtney tears up & says "*sniff* I always wanted to go something special with you Duncan."

Duncan Wipes away Courtney's tears & says "Me too, I always wanted to spend the summer with you."

"Same here." Courtney whispered then she rests her head on Duncan's chest & closes her eyes and Duncan nuzzles her head

* * *

**4 minutes later:**

(Courtney raises her head Up opens her eyes and kisses Duncan passionately on the lips while Duncan kisses her back & Lindsay & Tyler were watching them.)

Lindsay was tearing up & says "Awww! they look so beautiful together! *sniff* *sniff*"

Tyler puts his shoulder around Lindsay & says "They sure are Linds." then he wipes away her tears and they kissed softly on the lips

* * *

**11:40 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were still at the balcony looking at each other romantically.)

"Courtney, I have been waiting to tell you something." Duncan said

"What is it?" Courtney asked

Duncan holds Courtney's hands together & says "Courtney, We've first met together since daycare. You were my childhood friend back then. And then we've got reunited in Total Drama & we've became a couple together."

"Yeah? And?" Courtney asked

Duncan puts his hand on Courtney's cheek & says "And ever since we've broke up after I kissed Gwen, I always feel bad for you. And during All-Stars, I've been thinking of you everyday instead of Gwen after she broke up with me."

(Courtney was surprised by this but she smiles at him.)

"I'm also sorry for kissing Gwen back then." Duncan said

"I forgive you Duncan. What else?" Courtney asked

"And we've got back together on Christmas Eve of 2015. And our relationship went closer since then. And I always love you forever & ever."

Courtney kisses him on the cheek & says "I always love you too Duncan. Is that all?"

"No, there's one more thing." Duncan replied

"What is it? For real?" Courtney asked

(Duncan bents down on one knee & opens a little black box with a sparkly diamond ring which leaves Courtney shocked.)

"Courtney. I love you so much in all my heart. Will you marry me?" Duncan said to Courtney

Courtney tears up & says "Oh my god, Yes!" Then she hugs him comfortably

(Duncan pulls away, stands up & he puts the ring on Courtney's finger.)

Courtney looks at it & says "Wow! It's so beautiful!" She choked up

"I agree." Duncan replied

Lindsay & Tyler were both excited & Lindsay yells "OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" Then They both run into Courtney & Duncan & gave them a group hug altogether

"Thanks!" Duncan replied as he hugged them back

"Congrats on your engagement! When are you gonna plan the wedding?" Tyler asked

Courtney was hugging Lindsay tighter & comfortably & says "We'll be planning it soon!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. The Last Dance & Saying Goodbye

**11:50 PM:**

Chris comes up to the stage & says "Ok everyone! Before we do our final song of the night. Courtney & Duncan both have a special announcement to make! Courtney & Duncan Come on up."

(Audience claps And cheers as Courtney & Duncan both come up on stage.)

Duncan comes up on stage with Courtney walks to the mic & says "Thank you everyone! We have a special announcement to make. Me & Courtney have been dating for 4 years, ever since we've got back together."

Courtney walks to the mic & says "And we've been hanging out from the past few years, And as of today.." (Shows the ring on her finger) "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

(Audience cheers & claps loudly.)

Chris gets surprised & says "WOW! That's amazing! Ok! We have A special song for you guys. Play it!" Then the DJ plays 'Hello by Adele'

Courtney tears up & says "*sniff* I'm so happy that we got engaged!"

Duncan smiles at her & says "Me too.." then he begins to slow dance with her

Lindsay walks to Tyler & says "Wanna dance for the last time at the ball Tyler?"

Tyler smiles at her & says "Of course Lindsay!" Then he begins to slow dance with her

"Duncan, This is the best day of my life ever." Courtney choked up in tears then she rests her head on Duncan's chest

Duncan smiles at her & says "Me too Princess." then they both kissed passionately on the lips

Lindsay starts sobbing on Tyler's shoulder happily & says "I'm so happy for them! hopefully the wedding comes soon!" She wipes her tear off her cheek

"I hope so too Lindsay." Tyler replied then they kissed passionately on the lips

* * *

**11:59 PM:**

(The song ends and everyone cheers and claps.)

Chris comes up on stage & says "Well, that's it! That's our last song of the year! And congrats to Courtney & Duncan on their engagement! Hopefully we'll see you next year at the Canada ball! Until next time.. I'm Chris Mclean, saying goodnight everybody!

(Audience claps & cheers.)

* * *

**When they all walked outside:**

"Goodbye, Courtney & Duncan! Hopefully we'll see you at the wedding!" Lindsay shouted

"I hope so too Linds." Duncan replied as he hugged her comfortably while she hugs him back, then they both pull away together

Courtney walks towards Lindsay then grabs her waist & says "Or maybe we should have a girl's night out, Or even a movie night."

Lindsay wraps around Courtney's neck & says "Agreed." Then they kissed passionately on the lips while Duncan & Tyler smiled at them and each other.

(Then they stopped kissing & They hugged comfortably.)

"I love you Courtney." Lindsay whispered

"I love you too Lindsay." Courtney replied

(Then they pulled away and then they all go home.)

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

"Did you have fun tonight?" Duncan said to Courtney

"Yes! hopefully we'll come back again next year!" Said Courtney

Duncan smiles at her & says "We sure will. How's the ring?"

Courtney shows Duncan the ring & says "It's still beautiful, like always!"

(Then they both went in the bed together.)

Duncan yawns & says "Wanna sleep like this tonight?"

Courtney smiles at him & says "Sure! I'm too lazy to put on my pajama's."

"Same here." Duncan said

"By the way, what do you want to do now?" Courtney asked

(Long pause.)

"Wanna make-out again?" Duncan asked

"Sure!" Courtney giggled

(Then they've both started a make-out session.)

* * *

**2 hours later..**

(They've both stopped making out, they still had on their outfits from the ball, they were panting for air, Courtney had her arms on Duncan's chest, while Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist)

"Goodnight Courtney. I love you." Duncan said as he kissed her on the cheek

Courtney giggles & whispers "Goodnight Duncan. I love you too."

(Then they kissed softly on the lips again and fell asleep together.)

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's house**:

"You know, you can hang out with Courtney if you want. Especially in A private date." Tyler said

"Thanks Tyler. I'm so glad she's my new BFF!" Lindsay chirped

"Same Here, I'm also glad that they are engaged." Tyler said

Lindsay starts to tear up & says "Me too! They grow up so fast!" Then she wipes away her Tears from her cheek

Tyler yawns a little bit & says "I'm too tired to put on my pajama's. Wanna sleep in our outfits tonight?"

Lindsay smiles at Tyler & says "I would love too Tyler!"

(Then they both get in the bed together.)

"Goodnight Tyler." Lindsay whispered

"Goodnight Lindsay." Tyler replied

(Then they both kissed softly on the lips, and fell asleep together while Tyler turns off the light.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


	8. Deleted Scenes & Post-Credit Scene

Here are some deleted scenes & a post-credit scene from The Ball. Enjoy! And this will be in script format

* * *

**At Macy's:**

Bridgette: "Hey Courtney! Ready for your big night ever?"

Courtney: "I hope so Bridgette.."

Bridgette: "Ok! Come to the dressing room with me!"

* * *

**At the dressing room:**

Bridgette: "Wanna buy this dress?" (Shows her a white dress)

Courtney: (Blows raspberry) "No thanks."

Bridgette: "Ok.. What about this one?" (Shows her a pink long sleeved ball gown)

Courtney: "No."

Bridgette: "What about this one?" (Shows her a long orange ball gown)

Courtney: "Looks beautiful! But no thanks."

Bridgette: (groans) "What about This?" (Shows her a gorgeous sleeveless gold ball gown)

Courtney: "Holy jesus!" (screams) "I LOVE IT!"

Bridgette: "Wanna try it on?"

Courtney: "Sure!"

(Courtney puts on her gown)

Courtney: "It fits perfect!" (Hugs Bridgette) "Thanks Bridgette!"

Bridgette: "No problem! That will be $1,000."

Courtney: (Gives her the money) "Here you go!"

Bridgette: "Thanks! Have a great night! Duncan will be surprised when he see's this!"

Courtney: "I hope so too! (Waves to her) bye!"

* * *

**At JCPenney:**

Lindsay: "Hmm.. Which dress should I choose?"

(Looks at all of the dresses)

**20 minutes** l**ater:**

Lindsay: "Ooh! Maybe this one!" (Reveals a sleeveless sparkly red ball gown)

(Goes to the check out)

Cashier: "That will be $900 m'am."

Lindsay: (Gives him the money) "Here You Go!"

Cashier: "Thank you. have a great night!"

* * *

**At the dressing room:**

(Lindsay tries it on)

Lindsay: "It fits PERFECT! Definitely a great dress to the ball!"

* * *

**At The Ball:**

**10:30 PM:**

(The DJ plays What A Wonderful World)

Courtney: "Hey! That's the song we sang at the House Of Mouse!"

Duncan: "You're right! Wanna dance?"

Courtney: "Yes!" (She grabs Duncan's hand & begins slow dancing with him & Duncan grabs her waist)

Duncan: "Isn't it a great night there Princess?"

Courtney: (Nuzzles on Duncan's chest) "Yes it is.." (giggles)

Tyler: (Slow dancing with Lindsay) "You know Linds, I must say we are having a great night together! Lindsay?"

(Lindsay is sleeping on Tyler's chest)

Tyler: "Oh. Ok then. I guess that's a yes."

Courtney: "I'm Sorry That I Kissed Lindsay."

Duncan: "It's ok. just do it privately next time. Ok?"

Courtney: "Ok then. I still love you."

Duncan: "I still love you too Court." ( Then they both kissed softly on the lips)

Courtney: "This is the best night of my life Duncan.." (She yawns & falls asleep on his chest)

Duncan: "It Sure Is.." (Kisses her head & she giggles)

Lindsay: (Wakes up) (yawns) "Tyler.. This is the greatest night of my life.." (giggles)

Tyler: "Mine too Lindsay.." (They Both Embraced & Kissed)

(The song ends & everyone claps & cheers)

* * *

**12:50 AM: Courtney & Duncan's House:**

(Courtney calls Lindsay on FaceTime & she answers)

Lindsay: "Hi BFF!"

Courtney: "Hi Lindsay! Why are you still in your ball gown?"

Lindsay: "Because me & Tyler are too lazy to put on our pajamas."

Courtney: "Same here."

Lindsay: "Wow! that's awesome! how's the ring?"

Courtney: It's Great! (Shows Ring On Her Finger)

Lindsay: "It's gorgeous! Where's Duncan?"

Duncan: "Hi Lindsay!"

Lindsay: "Hey Duncan! What's up?"

Duncan: "Everything's great!"

Lindsay: "I'm so proud that you guys are getting married soon!"

Both: "Thanks!"

Lindsay: "You're welcome!"

Courtney: "By the way Lindsay, can you come over to my house sometime so we can secretly date?"

Lindsay: "I'll ask Tyler about it. Hold On.."

Courtney: "Hey Duncan, can I invite Lindsay over for our secret date?"

Duncan: "Even though you're my new fiancé, yes."

Courtney: (Hugs Duncan) "Thanks Duncan! I love you!"

Duncan: "I love you too Princess."

Courtney: (Pulls away) "What did Tyler say?"

Lindsay: "He said Yes!"

Courtney: "Oh! Awesome! I'll see you soon. Ok?"

Lindsay: "Ok Courtney!" (Blows a kiss at her)

Courtney: (Blows a kiss at her back) "Bye! (Hangs up on her) Duncan, what should we do now?"

(Long pause)

Duncan: "Wanna make out?"

Courtney: (giggles) "Sure!" (Then they both started a make-out session)

* * *

**30 minutes later..:**

(They both stopped & panted for air & they're still in their outfits from the ball)

Courtney: (Holding Duncan's arms) "Duncan, this will be the night that I will remember forever."

Duncan: (Holding Courtney's waist) "Same thing Courtney.." (Kisses her on the cheek)

* * *

**Post-credit scene:**

(Courtney & Bridgette are sitting together at a restaurant)

Bridgette: "Congratulations on your engagement!"

Courtney: "Thanks Bridgette!"

Bridgette: So I heard you kissed Lindsay, right?

Courtney: "Yeah, Because I'm bisexual now."

Bridgette: "So you're in love with both Duncan & Lindsay now?"

Courtney: "Yes."

Bridgette: "Wow. I'm surprised! I'm gonna-"

Courtney: "Just tell Geoff that me & Duncan got engaged. Ok?"

Bridgette: "Ok." (She texts Geoff saying "During the ball last night. Duncan & Courtney got engaged!" & She Sends It)

Courtney: "Did you tell him?"

Bridgette: "Yes." (Geoff answers back saying "WOW! That's awesome! Congrats Duncan & Courtney!") "He Said Congrats To The Both Of You!"

Courtney: "Thanks!"

Bridgette: "Can I come over to your wedding?"

Courtney: "Of course you can!"

Bridgette: (Hugs Courtney & tears up) "Thanks Courtney!"

Courtney: (Hugs her back) "No Problem Bridgette."

**And that's all of the deleted scenes! Like & review!**


End file.
